A conventional lens module for capturing images may include a lens set for guiding light and allowing light to pass through, and the light passing through the lens group is received by an image sensor and converted into an image signal. With the development of technology, stereoscopic image capturing technique has become one popular image capturing technique.
One of the stereoscopic image capturing techniques is Anaglyph, which generates stereoscopic effects by using different filters to separately encode the two eyes of an observer. Specifically, a stereoscopic image produced by Anaglyph contains two images obtained by using light filtered through different filter elements. By performing image processing on these two images, stereoscopic images can be observed by the observer, as the visual cortex of the brain of the observer merges the two images into a stereoscopic image.
However, conventionally, in order to obtain images formed by two lights filtered by different filter elements, two sets of lenses must be used to acquire the images respectively. In detail, it is generally necessary to use a set of lenses provided with a first filter element (for example, a green filter) to acquire a first image, and another set of lenses provided with a second filter element (for example, a red filter) to acquire the second image. Lastly, the two images are processed. Such a structural design is disadvantageous for current miniaturized electronic devices. For example, the size of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a smart watch, renders a design adopting large lens therein rather inapplicable. Therefore, there is still room for improvement for a conventional stereoscopic image capture module.